¿Acaso fue solo un sueño?
by Qri
Summary: Ayato la miraba como si hubiera cometido la peor traición. A un costado, Reiji carraspeó— Parece que Yui ya se encuentra mejor. [YuixShuu] [One-Shot]


**Notas del Autor: **¡Hola a todos! Volví por acá, y decidí reeditar éste fanfic. Tenía algunas faltas, y sinceramente solía tener esa espinita clavada cada vez que se me cruzaba por la mente éste fic. Tranquilos, el cambio no es radical. De hecho, puede que no noten la diferencia, pero tengo mi conciencia tranquila con lo que logré. Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

**_¿Acaso fue sólo un sueño?_**

.

.

.

— A-Ayato-kun…— logró musitar de manera débil Yui, terminando en un jadeo lastimero. El mencionado removió las compresas de su frente y colocó unas nuevas. Yui suspiro de alivio. ¡Estaban fresquitas! La humedad alivió su alta temperatura, y ella agradeció a quién se le pasó por la mente por ello.

— Y bien, ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? —Raito, acomodado en una esquina de la mullida cama de Yui, bromeó. — _Doc. _—añadió, dándose gusto por su chiste.

Reiji se acomodó los lentes con el dedo corazón y suspiro, con aparente fastidio—Yui se ha enfermado. De alguna manera ha acabado con fiebre alta — _« La inútil ésta » _quiso añadir. — Lo mejor será que descanse el tiempo que sea necesario y se alimente bien. —El grisáceo miró a sus hermanos, y fijó especialmente su pesada mirada en Ayato. —Lo primordial es que se recupere. Por lo tanto, _**nada de hincarle el diente**_.

— ¡¿Que?! —Ayato se levantó. El haber estado arrodillado en el borde de la cama a un lado de Yui durante varios minutos dejó sus músculos resentidos, pero eso no fue impedimento para protestar. — ¡Maldición, Reiji! ¿Cómo piensas que _Ore-sama _podrá pasar siquiera un maldito día sin alimentarse de _Chichinashi_? —bramó eufórico. Maldiciendo la hora en la que la humana se enfermó.

— Ese no es mi problema. —Reiji comenzó a guardar los instrumentos de medicina en el botiquín.

— _Nee_, Reiji. ¿Su anemia podría tener algo que ver? —Cuestionó Kanato, acercándose a la cama para contemplar a la moribunda Yui. ¡Qué imagen tan repugnante para Kanato! Miraba a Yui como si fuera un cúmulo de excremento. — Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace unos días Yui había salido a caminar a medianoche. Había una lluvia torrencial y aun así ella paseaba por los rosales. ¿No te parece que es una gran idiota, _Teddie_? —susurró en la oreja del oso de felpa, riéndose en voz baja.

Raito, que se mantenía al margen, decidió intervenir. — ¡Vaya! Así que _Bitch-chan _no nos servirá de alimento por unos días. —fingiendo pena, juntó sus cejas en un gesto lamentable. Acercándose hasta respirar sobre la mejilla de Yui, dijo: —Procura descansar para que pueda _devorarte. _—dio un lametazo en la mejilla de la chica.

Y tal como se lo esperaba, Ayato se crispó del enojo, y saltó a enfrentarlo.

— ¡Raito! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que dejarte en claro que no toques lo que es de mi propiedad?! —le lanzó la lámpara de noche. Raito lo esquivo y, riendo a carcajada limpia, se levantó haciendo un pequeño rebote en la cama.

— Kanato-kun, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar a los dardos? Tengo una interesante apuesta. Aquí ya está muerto el ambiente. —propuso Raito, ignorando olímpicamente a su trillizo.

Reiji irritado, miró a sus hermanos salir de la habitación. Su mirada se dirigió al bulto rosado en la cama. Cuantos problemas daba esa estúpida humana.

— Qué fastidio... — Subaru, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano, abandonó su puesto en una esquina de la habitación.

_Ya van 3._

— Me quedaré a cuidar de _Chichinashi_. —anunció Ayato. Reiji alzó una ceja expectante.

— ¿Acaso no tienes retentiva? Ella necesita _**Des-can-sar**_. —Ayato frunció el ceño— Y con lo alborotador que resultas, dudo que lo logre. —señalando la puerta en una muda señal, trataba de correrlo.

— Demasiado ruido…—en un bostezo, el Sakamaki mayor finalmente despertó. Levantándose lentamente del sillón, miró la escena. No estaba enterado de nada. Aunque realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía mucha pereza y sólo deseaba dormir en otro lugar más cómodo.

— ¿Shuu se va a quedar, acaso? —inquirió Ayato, levantándose derrotado.

— Él…—Reiji miró despectivamente a su hermano. Shuu no se inmutó. —Su presencia no se notará. Por lo cual, no tiene mucha diferencia. — con el botiquín en mano, abandonó la habitación terriblemente irritado. Ayato le siguió dando una mirada de advertencia al rubio, aún disgustado por ser él el que se tenga que ir.

—Si le clavas tus colmillos…—deteniéndose brevemente en el marco de la puerta, amenazó: — Te aseguro que te destruiré.

Shuu, finalmente en relativa soledad, rió sardónico.

_« Idiota posesivo… » _Se le cruzó por la mente.

.

.

.

**Y**ui se removió incómoda. Por fin había despertado del largo descanso en el que había caído minutos después que le cambiaran la compresa. Se dio cuenta que se movió mucho en sueños, por lo tanto, el paño se le había caído de la frente y reposaba a un lado de la almohada. Tenía la desagradable sensación de estar pegajosa, y pasándose la mano por la frente y cuello, se fijó que se encontraba empapada en sudor.

Intentándose acomodar para sentarse cómodamente, retiró el trapo húmedo y lo lanzo lejos. Escuchando un leve sonido de chapoteo.

_Alto._

Se dio cuenta de un peso extra en su cama matrimonial. ¿Ayato? Se cuestionó, pero inmediatamente se dio la negativa Si fuese él, ya estaría apresada en un abrazo posesivo. Por un momento, considero la idea de que fuera Raito, ya que había tomado la costumbre de morderla mientras dormía. ¿Kanato? Imposible. Nunca lo veía dormir. Sus ojeras eran la prueba.

_¿Y si...?_

— ¿Subaru… kun?—se giró, encontrándose con el fibroso cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos. — ¡S-Shuu-san! —chilló del susto, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Pasó lo que temía: Shuu comenzó a despertarse.

Abrió sus orbes azules y fijó su atención en Yui. La rubia, tonta como ninguna, se escondió bajo las sábanas. —Eres muy ruidosa…—soltó un suspiro y se acomodó más, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Yui lo miró estupefacta.

Considero cuestionarlo pero pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir. Algo contradictorio ya que ella era la enferma.

Se levantó. Sintiendo la pegajosa prenda en su cuerpo. Realmente incómoda. Se tocó la frente y aprecio que su fiebre había disminuido considerablemente. Tal vez es cierto eso que dice Reiji, y los humanos solo necesitan dormir para reponerse. ¡Ese vampiro sabía más de su propia especie que ella misma!

Atravesando la habitación, llego a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Shuu preguntó a sus espaldas.

Yui dio un respingo. ¿Qué acaso no estaba dormido? — ¡Ah! Shuu-san. — disimulando su impresión de hace unos minutos, respondió: — Estaba por darme un baño. Sinceramente, estoy pegajosa e incómoda. Ocupo ducharme.

Shuu la miró por unos largos segundos.

— Entonces…—acercándose más, la tomo en brazos. Yui soltó un gritillo sorprendida — Vamos al baño. —abrió la puerta y camino por el espacioso baño.

Yui miraba impresionada los rasgos de Shuu. Cada día los hermanos las sorprendían con algo. Y honestamente, eso no se lo esperaba de Shuu.

Depositándola en el suelo, lleno la bañera con agua fría.

— Shuu-san. No es necesario que te molestes en…

Fue interrumpida cuando el rubio se giró hacia ella. Se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Yui.

— Cállate.

Shuu era un grosero.

Rápidamente, sus manos comenzaron a bajar la única prenda que cubría a Yui.

_¿Acaso él pensaba….?_

— ¡P-Para! —se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho. Nerviosa y toda sonrojada.

Shuu la miró — ¿Qué acaso no hacen esto siempre contigo? — sus manos volvieron a bajar la prenda. Esta vez, la piel desnuda de Yui quedo a la vista.

Avergonzada y echando humo por las orejas, Yui bajo la cabeza y, nuevamente, trato de cubrirse. Prácticamente la violaban cada día y su única reacción era bajar la cabeza. Ante el descubrimiento, se sonrojó aún más. Era denigrante.

Shuu la examinó con la mirada mientras que una leve sonrisa afloraba en sus labios. — Tienes la piel muy blanca…—sus dedos rozaron sus marcas de colmillos. La piel se le erizó.

Desnuda. Exponiéndose ante Shuu. Yui se sintió **caliente**.

Shuu, sin previo aviso, la tomó y lanzo hacia la bañera.

El agua salpicó y lleno el piso de agua y burbujas jabonosas. Yui sacó la cabeza rápidamente y comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire.

— ¿P-Porque hiciste eso? — respirando agitadamente, miró al mayor.

Shuu no respondió. Ella tirito en la bañera. El agua esta helada.

— Lo mejor para bajar la _calentura_…—una Yui estupefacta, miró a Shuu metiéndose en la bañera. ¡Con ella! —Es el agua fría.

Se acercó a ella. Yui retrocedió lo mejor que puedo hasta que su espalda chocó con el final de la bañera. Shuu la tomo del cuello y echo a un lado su cabello.

_**« Nada de hincarle el diente ».**_

Se detuvo y chasqueó la lengua. Había escuchado a Reiji dando instrucciones.

Si no podía morderla. Al menos podía aprovechar la ocasión.

— _A-Ah…_S-Shuu…—un gemido emergió de lo más profundo de Yui. Shuu había rozado su zona íntima apropósito. Y Ayato estaría cabreado por ello si se enteraba. _**Muy cabreado.**_

— Haz silencio.

Sus caricias siguieron. Y con ello, Yui cada tanto soltaba unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos. Shuu, sonriendo socarrón, enfocó su atención en su clítoris.

— S-Shuu-san…

— ¡Vaya!Estás succionándome. —metió su dedo medio y Yui echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro ahogado.

— ¡A-Ahh!

— Dime, ¿Te gusta? — metió el segundo dedo. Y con la palma, frotaba con fuerza el clítoris.

Yui, con la cabeza dando vueltas, logro asentir. Su mirada acuosa se enfocó en Shuu, y seguidamente cerró los ojos.

— Yui.

Escuchaba algo lejos la voz de Shuu. Y al igual que su voz, sus caricias fueron desapareciendo gradualmente. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Imposible. Era tan real.

— _Yui._

.

.

.

— **Yui**. —la voz de ¿Ayato? le llamaba.

Fuerte y clara.

— ¡Yui!—ésta vez Ayato alzó la voz.

Finalmente sus pesados párpados se abrieron lentamente. Su vista se enfocó en el rosado dosel de su cama. Se encontraba en su habitación.

Eso la desconcertó, ¿no estaba en el baño con Shuu?

— Es toda una perra, ¿_Nee_, Teddie? —la voz de Kanato le habló a su oso de felpa.

Su vista se hizo más clara.

Ante ella, se encontraban los hermanos Sakamaki. La sonrisa sádica de Raito, a un lado de ella, fue lo primero que enfocó con claridad al girar su cabeza a la izquierda. Ayato gruñía, no muy lejos de ella.

— Qué lujuriosa te has vuelto. —Yui sentía que le decía mil cosas a la vez con esa simple oración. — _Bitch-chan._

_Oh._

Se percató de un detalle. Se encontraba, prácticamente, encima de Shuu.

El rubio, despierto, la estaba observando expectante. Sus piernas se encontraban a cada lado de la pierna alzada de Shuu. Mientras que su cuerpo, estaba recostado a un lado de él. Ayato la miraba como si hubiera cometido la peor traición.

Reiji carraspeó— Parece que Yui ya se encuentra mejor.

_**« ¿Acaso lo había soñado todo? »**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **¿Lo ven? Les dije que no es tanta la diferencia, jajaja. De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado la lectura. Y siendo sincera, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo heterosexual. Sinceramente, siempre me he limitado al género Yaoi. ¡Y me divertí mucho escribiendo ésto, jajaja! Bueno, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
